Benutzer Diskussion:Coleman99
Coleman99 Hi, das Madagascar-Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Marty the zebra (Diskussion) 16:24, 29. Apr. 2011 Bearbeitungen Ok aber mir kam es so vor da z.B. Fischsud Maschine doch etwas dürftig ist. Das soll auch nicht heißen das ich deine Arbeit nicht schätze ganz im Gegenteil es ist schön mal zu sehen das hier jemand aktiv ist. MfG SACEUR 13:59, 14. Mai 2011 (UTC) Meine Seite Antworten und Nachrichten von anderen Benutzern wenn du mal was lesen möchtest unter Blog hab ich eine Fanfiction.Die Seite ist allerdings etwas groß müsste aberr trottzdem klappen. Viel spaß beim lesen! MfG SACEUR 14:33, 14. Mai 2011 (UTC) Das "schlau Wiki"? ok ich glaub das musste mir dummerchen noch mal erklären. XP MfG SACEUR 06:00, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) noch ein kowalski hier drin man gut zu wissen wenn du noch ein admin brauchst... ich bin available at your request! SACEUR 18:59, 16. Mai 2011 (UTC) Eine Frage an dich Coleman: Ich finds gut das du hier so viel machst wirklich(hab ich dir ja auch schon öfters gesagt) aber bitte pass auf das du nicht zu viele Namen Verwendest... is nur verwirrend..... bitte pass auch auf das das hier nicht so zu müllt! für eine saubere umwelt! wieder mal SACEUR 19:32, 16. Mai 2011 (UTC) Nachrichten von SACEUR Von SACEUR ﻿Mein Gott jetzt erst du mich schon mit ner eigenen Katigorie... Danke... Aber mal im Ernst: Da haste naturlich recht, aber bitte denk daran das "zu müllen" hier mit über flüssigen/ falschen Informationen gemeint ist. Ich würd dir raten eventuell deine Quelle(n) offen zu legen, wenn du dies nicht kannst/willst bzw. die das wirklich in den Episoden sagen, dann kannste mir das ja auf der Diskussions Seite hinter lassen! Danke wie immer MfG SACEUR 16:48, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) Jepp hab ich gefunden und du bist der Autor! Gut also ich hätte noch ein Tipp für dich: Verwende nicht immer Bilder von Personen die Nicht direkt mit dem Thema zu tuhen haben, da dies eventuell Probleme geben könnte, wie unser Informatik Lehrer immer ságt, sollen wir damit vorsichtig sein, da es untergewissen umständen zu Urheber Problemen kommen kann. MfG SACEUR 17:40, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- Tja ich erlich gesagt guck die Serie nicht mehr so oft da ich die Episoden alle schon kenne! Ich meine wenn das wirklich stimmt, dann enschuzldige ich mich bei dir und hoffe das du mir meine kritische Art nicht Übel nimmst. Ich hoffe ja erlich, dass bald mal wieder neue Folgen oder eine neue DVD erscheinen, da die Serie für mich den Reiz verloren hat. SACEUR 17:49, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) Tja so einfach mach ich dir das nicht! Nemm 32 und teile es durch 16 das Ergebniss wird dann mit dem Exponenten 8 versehen und aus dem Produkt wird die Zweite Wurzel gezogen! SACEUR 17:53, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- Naja kommt ja auch nur auf bestimmte 'Bilder an.... Aber mach was du denkst, ichb werd dich ja so wie so nicht aufhalten können! PS du kanbnst mir auch eine Mail schreiben! die Adresse bekommst auf Nachfrage SACEUR 17:58, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ach wenn man langeweile hat dann macht man so was... das Ergebnis ist 16 und du? SACEUR 17:13, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC) Nönicht wirklich..XP aber du, Meister des Wissens, wirst mich darüber aufklären! Kannst mich Felix nennen obwohl mir SACEUR besser gefällt.... SACEUR 16:46, 28. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- schön dann haste ja noch vile vor dir! wer ist jetzt danni eigentlich? SACEUR *headdesk* verdammt, wird dir das nicht langweilig? ich meion das dauernde erfinden? ich hätt schon längst mal ne pause gebraucht... SACEUR 18:59, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Nope, dass wusst ich nicxht... aber is ja auch eigentlich uninteressant, oder? wie immer SACEUR 15:42, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) WTF? Ich weiß echt nicht was das hier im wiki zu suchen hat ok die frage nach dem alter war schon fragwürdig aber dennoch nach voll ziehbar. ich weiß aber nicht was das jetzt soll, schuldigung wenn es unhöfflich klingt. ich fänd es schön wen du mal im forum in das von mir erstellte thema einen kommentar hinterlässt. ich fänd es auch gut wen du fragen zum Madagscar wiki hast diese an mich stellst. Die frage nach geschwistern beantworte ich dir VIELEICHT später aber das wirste schon sehen. PS: In welchen sozialen netzwerken bist du eigentlich? ich bin bei skype und Jappy. MfG SACEUR 19:04, 16. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ok. sonst hätten wir unsere persönlichen information über ein solches netzwerk teilen könne, aber du bist ja noch nen bisschen jung wa? trotzdem schön dich hier im wiki zu haben. Willste gar nicht im forum mal einen kommentar ablassen? Hier der link: http://de.madagascar.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:%C3%9Cbersicht SACEUR 19:15, 16. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hab gerade gelesen was du bei Marty geschrieben hast und übe dich in geduld mein junger Padawan. Und verwende den konjunktiv wenn du etwas forderst! so ist es höfflich zu schreiben : könntest du (bitte)mir antworten. unhöfflich ist: kannst du mir antworten? das kling nähmlich so als ob er nicht antworten will. nur mal so neben bei SACEUR 19:24, 16. Jun. 2011 (UTC) oh man coleman99! ich guck kaum noch Fernsehen und wenn dann nicht so was! du schreibst jetzt schon zum 3 mal über ein wikia das mich kaum inteeressiert! bitte nutze nächstes mal meine e mail adresse die hier hinterlegt ist um mir ein solches angebot zu stellen. und noch was dieser satz "näturlich brauchst du mein einverständnis"?! WTH? kleiner tip schreib nächstes mal lieber: "ich würde mich freuhen wenn du mit deinem wissen dieses wikia ergänzt.". das klingt bei weitem nicht so.... naja unhöfflich. auch wenn wir hier nur in einem wikia sind ist es trotzedem wichtig einen gewissen umgagston mit einander zu pflegen! es wärt in zukunft schön wenn du das machst. Bitte nimm das nicht persönlich ist besser so. aber am ende kommt es immer darauf an wem man schreibt. manchen soll es ja egal sein... MfG SACEUR 13:55, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ja das stimmt ich mein ich bin ja irgent wie schon total am verzweifeln uich mein ich setzte alle hebel in bewegung um hier etwas zu bewirken aber es ist so also ob sich hier kaum etwas tuhen würde! Ich mein guck dir mal an: in den letzen Tagen war seit langen mal wieder was los! Davor hatten wir einen Tag mit 2 bearbeitungen. ich mein einen ganzen gottverdammten tag an dem wir sogut wie nichts in diesem Wiki gemacht haben! Ich bin so was von angepisst das so wenige Leute regelmäßig hier online sind das ich bald noch in die geschlossene Anstellt gehen werde. es ist/ war schon immer traurig mitanzusehen wie etwas langsam zu grunde geht. Darauf das wir uns niemals von den Imperialisten unterkriegen lassen! SACEUR 15:15, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Nachrichten anderer Benutzer über meine Seiten Und wo kann man die Episoden der 3.staffel anschauen?z.B. Youtube! Bitte sag es mir, währe dir Dankbar! Name N/A Als das is nicht so gut, denn wie in den meisten Foren, so sollten wir uns auch hier hüten zu sagen wo genau. Möglich wär es trotzdem, über Private Message System oder E-Mail. Wie wärs mit NICK? SACEUR 19:01, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Von Emma=) Hey :) Meinst du die Episode "The unfriendly Animal"?! Emma=) 12:00, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hey. Meines Wissens nach gibt es die Episode gar nicht ;) Emma=) 11:46, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) hallo! Tom Beck 008 14:22, 20. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Deine Anfragen über das Kontaktformular Hallo Coleman99 - leider kann ich deine Anfragen nicht beantworten, da die von dir angegeben E-Mail-Adresse nicht funktioniert. --Avatar 18:02, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Informationen Hey :) Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen woher du deine Informationen beziehst?! Zum Beispiel zu den Charakteren Ortone, Colin oder andere. Ich finde dies bezügliche nämlich keine Informationen im Internet. Und wenn der Verdacht auf Erfindung besteht, können die Seiten auch gelöscht werden. Bis dann Emma=) 16:56, 5. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Menshc also bin ich nicht der einzige der WEISS das diese informationen falsch sind! Man der hat zwar viel für dieses WIki gemacht aber das war nur von Kurzer Dauer und hat mehr Arbeit mit sich gezogen als gelöst.... SIEHE HIER : --------------------- : Mein Gott jetzt erst du mich schon mit ner eigenen Katigorie... Danke... Aber mal im Ernst: Da haste naturlich recht, aber bitte denk daran das "zu müllen" hier mit über flüssigen/ falschen Informationen gemeint ist. Ich würd dir raten eventuell deine Quelle(n) offen zu legen, wenn du dies nicht kannst/willst bzw. die das wirklich in den Episoden sagen, dann kannste mir das ja auf der Diskussions Seite hinter lassen! Danke wie immer : MfG SACEUR 16:48, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) : ----------------------------- : MfGSACEUR 19:01, 5. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Logo Deine Meinung ist mir wichtig! Hi Coleman99, ich habe ein Logo für dieses Wiki entworfen: * http://de.madagascar.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:BannerMWfinished.png Bitte beachte das das erstmal nur ein Entwurf ist. Sobald ich die zustimmung eines Admins und von ein paar Community Mitgliedern habe werde ich die Finale version in die Tat umsetzten! bitte hilf mir hier für und gebe mir ein Feedback! der text der zur zeit noch über dem bild liegt ist hässslcih un dstört ungemein aber ist notwendig. Die einzelnedn hierfür verwendeten Bilder sind darunter aufgelistet. Lob und kritik zun mir oder direkt zu dem Bild. Danke für deine Unterstützung! MfG SACEUR 15:25, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Von Emma=) Hey :) ja hmm wenn dir langweilig ist, dann spamme doch irgendwelche Word Dokumente voll, aber es ist sehr contra produktiv, wenn hier lauter erfundener Artikel sind. Und wir können ja auch nicht immer hinter dir her laufen und die erfundenen Artikel löschen. Und natürlich kann es sein, dass Julien eine Schwester oder einen Bruder hat, aber leider haben wir darüber keine Informationen. Bis dann Emma=) 16:58, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) viele Menschen haben Word ;) Emma=) 18:15, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) aber seeehr viele ;) Ist doch auch im Grunde genommen egal. :) Emma=) 11:44, 18. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Startseite Ich weise dich hiermit daraufhin, dass ich die Bilder welche du auf die Startseite des Wikis gestellt hast wieder entfernt habe. Die Bilder hatten dort nichts zu suchen! Nächstesmal schreibe auf Diskussions-Seite deine Änderungswünsche! MfG SACEUR 12:35, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Warnung! Du fällst unangenehm in diesem Wiki auf. Du erfindest Artikel und hast schon mehrfach das Seitenlayout geändert. '''Hiermit bitte ich dich bei Änderungen ''die Vorschau zu benutzen und das Bearbeiten der Startseite zu unterlassen. Schreibe bei Bearbeitungswünschen auf die Diskussionsseite. Bei Missachten der Regeln sehen wir uns gezwungen, dich für eine gewisse Zeit von diesem Wiki auszuschließen. Pass in Zukunft besser auf! -- Kingneptune1 15:04, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) (Admin) Antwort (auf Kingneptune1 Benutzerdiskussionsseite) WIr sind Administratoren und haben das Recht und die''' Pflicht Personen die dem Wiki schaden zu sperren. Die Sperrung kann auch nur durch einen Administrator vorzeitig aufgehoben werden.Bitte halte dich an die Warnung von Kingneptune1, sonst sind wir gezwungen dich zu sperren. SACEUR 07:33, 30. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Es tut mir auch wahnsinnig Leid das so sagen zu müssen, aber leider kann ich dich sperren. Wenn du aber in Zukunft vernünftig mitarbeitest und hier keinen Unfug treibst, ist alles in Ordnung und dann würden wir uns auch freuen, dass du mitarbeitest. Fehler macht schließlich jeder mal ;) -- Kingneptune1 12:09, 30. Jul. 2011 (UTC) zu Rico sr. Coleman! ICh weise dich hiermit darauf hin, dass du wenn du die Seite von den Löschanträgen entfernst, wenigstens die '''Inhaltlichenfehler '''und die '''Quellen '''angibst. Ich habe die Version zurücksetzt weil du dies offensichtlich '''nicht gemacht hast. Für Kririk nutze die entsprechende Diskussions-Seite! SACEUR 11:45, 2. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Da du hier anscheinend etwas falsch verstanden hast bzw. die Formulierung nicht eindeutig für dich war erleutere ich es dir nocheinmal kurz: Du hast den Löschantrag entfernt, ohne etwas anderes an der Seite zu ändern. Deswegen war das Problem nicht behoben und die Seite steht immer noch zum Löschen aus. Wenn du dir mal den Inhalt von durch liest dann siehst du was ich meine. SACEUR 17:37, 3. Aug. 2011 (UTC)